Nowhere's Illusions
by SwiftFeather
Summary: [Sequel to Underwater]A lonely girl. A net of illusions. Ed as a bloody specimen for the girl's boredom. Split personalities. [Ed torture in the later chapters]
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my newest fic.**

**The starting if from the 'Nothing can be explained' from Bleach the anime. **

* * *

_Lost on the way, _

_no one to blame, _

_no one to say,_

_nothing to do with the way everything's changed…_

…

* * *

Edward Elric sat on the hard seat of the train, looking out at the scenery that was floating by. His eyes were half-open. The train made a loud whistling noise as it stopped at a station.

Alphonse Elric stared around him. _I… have never seen this place before…_ "All passengers, please alight. This train is terminating at this station." A loud voice cut through the silence. Edward jerked awake. "Huh?" He said, looking up. "What the…?"

Alphonse looked at his brother. "I thought this train goes all the way back to Central?" Al asked. Edward looked around, yawning. "I think they met with some problems. Come on… let's get off and catch another train…" Edward said, pulling his suitcase off from the luggage platform above their seats. "Come on…" He repeated, as he could feel Alphonse's doubts about getting off. "We can't stay here forever. We'd get shooed off in the end."

Alphonse nodded. "A… Alright."

A cold wind blew across the empty platform, save for the few people that has been shooed off the train. Edward looked around, his blond hair being slightly messed up by the wind. He noticed that the gate was broken, and he couldn't see what was beyond the station gates for the mist was heavy. "Is it nighttime now? It's… so dark…" Edward said, looking up at the dark blue skies that was crackling with thunder and occasional flashes of lightning. Edward tried to use the station's clock, but it was cracked and dusty, its hour hand had already fallen off. "What is this abandoned station?" Alphonse asked, clearly afraid. "When will the next train come anyway?"

Edward took note of the empty booths, which were collecting dust. The torn newpaper on the ground. He picked one piece up and looked. He was lucky. The date was there. "Hey… this is… last week's papers." Edward said, staring at it. "That means… there are people who came here, at least a week ago…" Edward stuffed the scrap of newspaper in his pocket. Then his jaw set and he ran towards the broken gates.

Alphonse gasped. "Brother! Where the hell are you going?! The next train will come soon…" The others on the platform turned to look, looking shocked as well. Edward turned around, a hand on the gates. "I am just looking around, okay! I'll be back soon." He said, waved to Al and pushed open the gates a fraction, then disappearing into the mist.

"Brother!" Al yelled, running towards the gate, but keeping away from the mist. He shouted into the mist. "BROTHER!"

Another man ran over. His face was etched with worry, and he has jet black hair, just like the Colonel's. "Boy! Come back!" He yelled as well. He seemed afraid too.

But there was no answer from the mist.

There was silence.

* * *

Edward only took two steps and he was lost. He turned around, deciding to take something to put as a trail. He was two steps, where he was supposed to have left the gates, and stretched out a hand. His hand groped mist. "Huh?" He said to himself, and took another few steps forward, feeling in front of him. "Where's the… gate?" He said, his golden eyes wide.

Edward could only hear deafening silence. Edward set his mind and sighed. "Great to get lost. Now the only way is… to find my way out!" Edward said to himself, and ran forward, not caring where he was going. Then he shouted. "Hey! Is there… anyone?!"

Edward ran a few more steps, and stopped, squinting his eyes. A few blurry shapes were moving through the mist. They appear to be… human… Edward smiled. "Hey! Hey!" He called out to those shapes, but they didn't respond to Edward. They just continued to walk… no… FLOAT… Edward stepped backwards. "Hey…?" He said. Then he bumped into something. He turned around and stared.

"Wha…" He said, his eyes wide, sweat dripping down his face.

_Lost on the way…_

"What kind of… joke is this…" Edward said, falling on the ground, crawling backwards. A huge wall of stone was in front of him. A red liquid rolled down the surface of the stone. Edward's line of vision moved up the line of red liquid to a pair of wet black shoes… wet black pants… a silver chain hanging from a belt, a red coat's button… and then long golden hair. The body was dripping wet, as if it had been fished up from a river. The boy's hands were pinned to the stone wall using a nail driven through his palm. His golden eyes were wide and dead, a slit at his throat.

Edward Elric was looking up at himself. A dead him.

"Whose idea… of a joke is this?!" He yelled, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight. The mist cleared a little and Edward was panting against a tree. _Who made this? Who is it? Who trapped me here?!_

_No one to blame…_

There was no answer from his surroundings, but a strange hissing. Edward got to his feet, running away from that hideous body pinned on the wall. _It must be a trick…_

_No one to say…_

Edward bursted out of the mist, sweating and panting heavily. His red cloak was torn at the hem and he was staring ahead of him. It was the gates. Edward walked forward pushing at it. "The station… the station… Alphonse…" Edward said, and walked through the gate. "Al…" Edward said. Then stared. There was no one on the platform. "Al…Alphonse?" He asked. His luggage was still there.

* * *

Fifteen minutes had passed, and Edward has not returned. Alphonse gripped the bars of the gates. "Brother… you IDIOT!" Alphonse yelled as the others on the platform looked worried and clustered around thee two. There was about seven of them. Three female, four males, including Alphonse and the man, excluding Edward.

"Are you fine?" A young girl asked, her red hair brightest among all the others. Alphonse looked at her. "I… My brother… he…" Alphonse looked at the mist that was swirling. It engulfed his brother. _We're… supposed to be… going to Central. We're already a day late…_ Alphonse straightened up and pushed opened the gate. "I am… going in to find my brother…" He said, and walked into the mist.

"Wait! We'll go with you!" The man said, following in, and the rest followed. "We'll go too." They said bravely. The red haired girl grabbed hold of Alphonse's arm and they couldn't see each other anymore as the seven of them went into…

…nowhere.

* * *

**This is the first chapter… I hope you liked it. ) !!! Please review and tell me about it. There WILL be EdTorture in the next or next next chapter.**

**R&R!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY I GOT 1 COMMENT! Lol**

**VERY Slight Ed Torture comes here xD BE WARNED. **

* * *

_So I feel a little like,_

_a child who's lost,_

_a little like,_

_everything's changed… a lot,_

_I didn't like all of the pain_

* * *

Edward Elric looked around the station, backing up on the gates. "What… Al…? Al! Are you there? Answer me…!" Ed said, tears already forming in his eyes. He was really afraid. Even the toughest guy would be afraid. His luggage was there, lying on the ground, untouched. Edward ran over and picked it up, fingering it. It felt safe to have something familiar near you.

"Alphonse!" He called.

Something brushed past his cheek. Edward turned around, his eyes wide, his pupils contracted. "WHO'S THERE?" He yelled. "Alphonse… if I find you again, I am gonna kill you…" He said, looking around.

_Given the chance_

_I would happily dance on the grave of the one_

_who shows no remorse…_

Edward looked around. "Who's singing?!" He said. Then he stared. Someone was above. He looked up. A girl with short pink hair was looking down at him with purple eyes, smiling and singing softly. Edward fell to the ground, looking up. The girl was binded with a lot of chains, until she could barely move. On the chains there were alchemic circles.

"Who… are you? Are you… real?" Edward asked.

The girl looked down at him, smiling slightly. "My name is Illusion. I prefer to cal myself by that, anyway." She said dreamily. "I am so lonely…I had fun playing with you just now…" The girl said, dropping from the ceiling and looking at Edward. She was standing right in front of him.

(Song playing in fic: Creeping Shadows – Bleach OST)

Illusion looked at him with purple eyes and Edward slowly stood up, hypnotized by her searching gaze. The chains clinked on her wrists and she drew a small dagger from her belt. "I can play now. It's so fun… The chains extended as she slung Edward on her back and walked through the gates. "It's coming soon… I won't have much fun…" She said to herself.

Edward hung from her back, his eyes blank.

Illusion stepped out to a dark river surrounded by trees. She sat down and fingered Ed's hair. "You have beautiful hair, Edward…" Edward stared up at her. "How do… you know my name, Illusion?"

"I know all my toy's names…" She said. There was a rustling of bushes. "Oh dear… here comes more playmates." Illusion said. There was a crackle of alchemic reaction through the air. "That will…" Illusion said, then she gasped, letting go of Ed. Edward broke out of his hypnotized manner and looked around. "What the…! Hey!" He said, looking at Illusion.

"GYYYARH!" Illusion cried, her chains tightening around her wrists, ankles, waist and chest. "No… not now, it's too early…Run, Ed!" She cried, looking sane for a moment. "Run before its too late. The way to get out is…" Then she stopped, her body fizzing with alchemic reaction.

Edward looked around, noticing that the trees are getting more and more alive… fishes appeared in the river… and Edward felt grass grow beneath his feet as Illusion pulsing with energy. Alphonse appeared behind a green tree. "Ed!" He cried, the rest of the passengers with him. They were afraid. They were SHOCKED.

"Edward… What's going on?!" He yelled, looking at the girl. "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything to her!" Edward yelled, glad that Alphonse was here. "You came in too? No wonder I couldn't find you at the station half an hour ago…"

"What? We haven't even left the station for 15 minutes, brother!" Alphonse shouted at him. Edward was angry. "Then how come when I went back to the station, my luggage was still there?! You didn't take it along with you?"

"I did!" Alphonse said, holding up his luggage. The girl with red hair clung onto Alphonse's arm.

"Eh? But…" Edward stared at his luggage. Then he was cut off by Illusion's shrieks. "YOU DUMBASS! I TOLD YOU TO RUN!!" Edward's eyes widened as the light sped towards them, and engulfed them.

"YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Edward lay on the bank, his stomach down and his face was in a frown. His eyes were closed and water ran down his face. Half his legs were in the river. "Mmm…" He frowned and his fingers twitched a little. His eyes opened, shining brightly in the ray of soft sunlight that was flowing from the skies. Edward turned onto his back, opening his eyes, then sitting up.

He remembered being knocked out, tumbling across the ground. Alphonse was yelling his name. Everyone was screaming and he heard Illusion crying in dismay. Then all went black.

"Alphonse?" he asked, looking around for his brother. There was no one.

"Alphonse? Everyone?!" He yelled. He heard someone coughing beside him. It was the man who had knocked on the gates with Alphonse. "Hey! Where are the rest?"

The man stared. "Edward Elric… I don't know…" He said, looking around as well. "I am Colin Hens. I am also an alchemist."

Edward looked at him. "How did you know my name?"

"Everyone knows the Fullmetal Alchemist!" Colin said irritably. "This place is… weird." He said, standing up. "I'm all wet."

"Me too." Edward said, looking at his soaking wet red coat. He took it off, along with his shirt, leaving his black singlet on. And he held them in his hand. The man was wearing a collared white shirt and trousers to his ankles. He was wearing a pair of spectacles and his handsome brown eyes were behind it, with jet black hair on his head, spiked.

"I think we better go and find the others, and that girl." Colin said, started into the new lush green forest that had regrown. "I don't even know if its night or day here." Colin said. Edward looked at the man and nodded. "Okay. Mr Hens."

"Call me Colin."

* * *

**ENOUGH! STOPPP!!! Lol! Ok! THANKS FOR READING WILL HAVE ED TORURE NO WORRIES **

**R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

_I'm confused,_

_a lot of it,_

_is hard to take,_

_and cause of it,_

_everything's changed_

_I thought I'd make it through the pain_

* * *

Silence.

Alphonse Elric sighed and got up, putting his head back on. "What just happened?" he said to himself. He was beside a fountain now. Some kind of old fountain which water was still running out of it beautifully. The stone ground was clean, and the air was moving warmly and gently, though Alphonse couldn't feel it.

The red haired girl got up beside him as well, yawning. "Where's breakfast…?" she muttered, rubbing her eyes, then she perked up. "Oh! I am sorry…" She said, realizing that she was clinging onto Alphonse's metal leg.

Alphonse looked down at her. "Oh! It's okay… really! Ha-ha…" Alphonse said, glad that someone was with him. The girl smiled. "Wow… you are pretty nice for someone your size. My name's Clara. What's yours?" She asked.

"Umm, Alphonse. Alphonse Elric." He said.

"Wow… you've got a family name. How nice. I never knew my parents. So I don't have any family name. I was traveling alone." Clara said, smiling. Alphonse realized she had the same name as Psiren… or let's say the 'nurse' in the hospital. Or the 'nun'. Or even the 'school teacher'.

Alphonse looked around him. "Do you have any idea where are we now, Clara?" He asked her as Clara looked around too. "Umm… I am not sure. We were supposed to be by the river with the Fullmetal Alchemist, a weird girl, and the other passengers right…?"

"Wait! How did you know… my brother was…?" Alphonse asked and gasped in surprise as Clara winked at him. "I know him. He's an amazing Alchemist. He's pretty famous. And so is his brother in the armor." Alphonse swore that he could have been blushing if he was in his flesh body. He was glad that he couldn't show his red face.

"Oh, you knew… me? That's… well, we should get around finding our way out… I hope Bro hasn't gotten into any trouble…"

And they both walked into the deserted rows of houses that looked as if someone could have lived there.

* * *

"GYYYYYEEEEEEEEE!!!"

Edward ran, his legs and arms in a ninety degrees angle. "GYYYYYEEEE-ETT away from me, COLIN!!!" He yelled, his stomach rumbling with hunger, yet he was still sprinting through the forest.

Colin ran behind him. "DON'T RUN AND TAKE THE MILK! OR YOU'LL STARVE!" Colin yelled. "OR YOU'LL STILL BE SHORT, EDWARD!"

"You can't make me! YOU CAN'T –" Edward stopped and Colin stopped too, the milk bottle in his hand. "H…huh?" Edward said, staring straight ahead. "Did you see something flash past… Colin?"

"Uh, no." Colin said, frowning at Edward and staring at where Ed was staring. "Is there supposed to be something there, Edward?"

Edward walked forward. "There's… some kind of brickwork there…" Ed said, running forward. Colin followed. "It's… a fort!" Edward said, staring at the bricks that extended up the skies, hidden behind layers of moss. There was a strange sound coming from the fort…

"HEY!"

Edward jumped. "HYAAAAARRRRA!! That was scary!!" He yelled at the group of three females and two males. "Hey," He told one of the males. "Take care of the group. Me and Mr. Colin will be going in." Edward said and crawled into one of the holes that are surrounding the fort.

"E…Edward!" Colin said, bending down at the hole. "With my size, I can't go in through any! I will stay here. Okay?" Edward couldn't turn around so he thought for a while. "Alright! I won't take long."

Edward coughed and continued to crawl through the hole. It was a long tunnel. Finally, he reached a shiny new metal grille that was blocking the e\other end. "Huh… new metal, eh." He smirked, and lashed out with his automail fist.

* * *

Alphonse and Clara trudged through the streets.

"There's no one here… but why are there still food cooking?" Clara asked. "I am feeling hungry already." She said, walking towards one of the empty stores and peeked inside. "Hello?"

There was no answer. On the tables were piping hot ramen, ranging several flavours, from kimchi (Korean boiled cabbage) to tom yam (thai's curry). Even unagi (Japanese eel). Clara blinked, sniffing at the air. "Wow. That's a great smell." She said and sat down in front of a unagi flavored one.

"Clara…!" Alphonse said. "I don't think…"

"Don't be a baby… it won't hurt much." Clara said, and ate the ramen. "Wow! It's as good as it looks!"

Alphonse felt worried. "I don't think we're supposed to touch anything here, Clara." He said, clearly afraid. "What if… all this belongs to someone?"

* * *

Edward climbed out of the hole, the metal grille on the ground. His boots stepped firmly on the dusty floor. Edward looked around. "Whoa…" He said, looking around at all the passages leading to various compartments of the fort. There was a plinking and rumbling sound.

"Huh?" Edward said, looking stumped. Then he turned around and noticed Colin clibing out of one of the bigger hole, panting. "Oh damn. I almost got crushed by the rocks!"

"R…ocks?!" Edward said, his eyebrow twitching. He ran to a small hole and bent down staring through the grilles. (Colin broke his) He got up and stared. "The passages are… blocked." Colin said, staring right back at Ed.

Edward blinked. And smiled sweetly. "So…"

**"WHAT NOW?!"**

He roared into Colin's ear.

* * *

Alphonse sighed as Clara finished bowl after bowl. "Okay, I am done." She said, standing up, patting her stomach. "Oh yum! Let's go Al! I left the money already." She said, pointing to a pile of money on the table.

Alphonse dragged her down the path quickly. "Let's… get away. Quickly."

Alphonse stared. And stopped. "That's… a passenger?" He said, waving at a cloaked guy standing a few feet away. "Hey! Were you knocked out too?"

Clara stared. "I think its someone living here. I've never seen someone that tall on the train just now… except for you." Clara stared, then the man disappeared. "Hey! He… he just disappeared!"

Alphonse ran around, trying to search for the man. "HEY! Where are you?"

_One plaything is enough, boy. Leave. Our plaything…_

Alphonse and Clara's eyes widened.

…_is the boy with the braids. The rest have already left. Those who stay… are fools. They will be playthings for us as well. Hahaha! Then the boy with such pretty gold eyes… will die here. Right here!_

"B…Brother…? Brother… is in danger!"

* * *

Edward Elric stepped forward, enough of yelling at Colin. "Come on! We've got to find a way out. You left the rest of them outside?" Edward asked.

Colin shook his head. "I was climbing in when they… said they can leave. But I decided to look for you first, Ed."

"Right." Edward said, and walked towards a passage, looking in. "There are a total of five passages. Let's check them all out, then." Edward said, smiling at Colin. Colin smiled back. "Yeah."

* * *

Illusion opened her eyes.

The dream was livid. The boy with braids is going to be their next plaything of the century. How long have she been here? The boy was cute. Very cute… he looked a lot like her father…

_What am I doing here? Who am I? Am I really called… Illusion?_

Illusion felt something on her neck. It was long forgotten. "The necklace… on my neck…" she whispered to her self and reach down, the chains extending. She brought it out. It was a dusty silver watch, with a lion in a six-sided star. Illusion blinked. "This is…"

And she smiled and put it back. "That's right… I was a State Alchemist for Amestoris. (not sure the spelling…)"

Illusion looked side to side. "He's… our plaything is coming. And he's not alone. I must separate him… must separate our sacrifice… from his protector…"

Illusion whined, suddenly innocent, her face was. "No… stop it! Get out of my body!"

Then something black left her, and her eyes rolled up and she hung limply on the chains.

* * *

Edward continued walking, surrounded by darkness. He was hungry, but he isn't gonna take the MILK. Edward continued to walk, with Colin close behind him.

"Can you hear that?" Edward asked, stopping in the darkness.

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

Colin and Edward looked at each other, their faces dimly lit by the faint torches on the walls. "Come on." Edward said, and ran down the corridor. "Edward, wait!" Colin said, and ran after the boy, with blond hair and braids.

The sacrifice.

* * *

The idiotic column of swiftfeather whose spelling isn't very good and her laziness is astounding to you wahahaha...

**

* * *

YAY! Ok, hahahahaha Ed abuse is confirmed in the next chapter. Stay tuned man, for you sadistic punks out there! It's the last day of exams! That means a lot of new ideas and titles would be coming up for me, so cheerios!

* * *

**

AkitaFallow : Yay! I am gonna make you suffer with the…. MYSTERY lol! Can anyone guess what the thumping was? It'll be stupid later. XD lol.

Ayumi Elric: You'll get what you want… with a person like me wahahahahahaha )

Sorasuzume: YAY!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

* * *

ARIGATOU! BYEBYE!!!!

REVIEW PLS!


	4. Chapter 4

**YO!**

**Me do not own FMA. Even though I wish **

* * *

Edward Elric kept on running.

"Ed! Wait!" Colin cried. Then Edward stopped at a junction and ran off, trying to follow the sound. _This sound!_ Edward thought as he ran. He didn't notice that Colin wasn't behind him anymore.

"Ed?" Colin panted, calling out. "Ed! Didn't you even hear me calling you…" Colin looked around as he reached the junction. "Ed…ward." He said. Then Colin became anxious. "EDWARD ELRIC!" He yelled. Then he picked a path, and ran into the tunnel.

"Edward! Damn that guy's so gonna..."

* * *

"Why are you doing this? I am helping you keep your town up… for I am not sure how long anymore. When are you letting me off with this inspection?" Illusion asked the black figure. The black figure turned around. A tall, young man was being shrouded in the black cloth of the cloak. His face was handsome, his hair short and black. "Soon, my dear. This is the last one already. Last one. Just use him to power you up."

"But…"

"Did you still remember how _he_ died? He was killed. Killed by a group of people from Rush Valley. With automail. And that boy, has what you deem is the worst thing in the world."

Illusion looked up at the man, tears falling down her cheeks. "I… I must get my revenge. I can never ever forgive those guys… _He _was sick, he was already suffering! And they had to drive me to a corner… those girls and guys… I thought that they were…my best friends. And they killed him. They killed him while he was protecting me. I can never…"

"That's right. They killed him with their automail. Didn't they?"

Illusion's tears fell.

"He's coming." She whispered. "And he's weak. Leave this to me."

The man's eyebrows raised, then he disappeared.

* * *

Edward looked around him, panting. He felt a little wobbly, so he sat down and huffed. The thumping had stopped. And he looked around. "Colin?" He yelled. "Colin!"

"Shit. I lost him." Edward cursed. He stood up. His legs shook from hunger. "Now what… I am hungry." Edward said. He thought about the last time he ate. He can't. Because he doesn't know the time now. But he knew somehow that he haven't eaten for very long.

There was a clink of chains and Edward looked up. He took into a fighting poise immediately. "Illusion…?"

Illusion looked up, her purple eyes vicious and alight. "Welcome… Edward Elric." She said. "I am going to kill you."

Edward cringed his teeth as Illusion struck down on him. He brought his automail arm up and parried her blow. "Automail, eh?" She said, looking down with disgust. "Ha-ha, it won't help you, because I am the assistant master here. I hold the second most power! He gave life to me. After… that guy died!" She screamed. Then Edward flung his arm out, and Illusion slid a few yards away, dust blowing up from her feet. She peeked over her X-ed arms in an attempt to reduce the force of the blow.

Edward clapped his hands together. Illusion's eyes widened for a moment in shock, then she grinned. Edward slapped his hand to the ground.

Nothing happened.

"What…?" Edward said, then he felt a foot in his stomach and he was tossed backwards. He tumbled across the dusty grounds and came to a rest a few meters from Illusion. He lay there, convulsing as he vomited his stomach juices on the floor.

"Why, can't use alchemy? I told you. I AM THE ASSISTANT MASTER HERE. Only I and the Master can use alchemy…" Illusion looked down at Edward, stopping in mid sentence as she flipped him over, planting a foot on his neck. There were scrapes all over Ed's face and his eyes were closed tightly. Illusion stared down, her face softening.

"You'll always know this stuff, isn't it…" Illusion said, tears falling onto Ed's face. Edward opened his eyes weakly, his vision blurring. _She's… crying…_Ed thought. Her lip quivered. "…isn't that right, Pinny?" She whispered. Edward coughed, his arm bleeding suddenly. His eyes closed and his features softened.

"Pinny?" Illusion said, looking down at Ed. She removed her feet and kneeled down beside Ed, lifting his upper body from the ground and looking at his face tenderly. "…Pinny…?" She looked at Ed's features. He looked so much like the boy. Pinny…

"He's not… him." Illusion said, looking down. Then she picked Edward Elric up from the ground, and walked into the darkness.

* * *

Alphonse was running around aimlessly.

Clara stared at him. "HEY! Do you even have any idea where you're heading?" Clara asked, staring at him.

"I… am not sure… but come on!"

_Whoo._

Alphonse and Clara stopped in their tracks. "Wha…?" the man had materialized in front of them. The same man with the black coat. But this time, the hood wasn't on. He looked up, his eyes upon them. "Someone refuses to leave. Oi…oi." He said, smiling.

"Looks like I'll have to take care of armor boy there. You can prove to be a nuisance. Saving your brother."

"What…" Alphonse started, but Clara had stepped up. "I am sorry, if you want to hurt Al, you've got to get through ME!" She said, her eyes sharp and angry.

The man stared, and smiled wider.

Then he appeared beside Clara. Clara's eyes widened, then she fell to the ground, her side being torn open. But she isn't dead yet.

"You… HOW CAN YOU DO THIS?" Al yelled, and tried to land a fist on the man. The man parried it by grabbing Alphonse's on coming fist. "Because she threatened me. And people who threaten me, will die."

"Huh?!" Alphonse said, as he ripped away the sleeve on his left arm, the one that he used to parry Alphonse's arm.

It was automail.

"I made an automail for this guy. And he refused to back off, keeps telling me to built it until his shoulder. I made it till his elbow. BUT! He had to threaten me. HE THREATENED ME! I made the automail for him. It was FREE. And then he ran off…"

"…and that damn guy was your brother!"

Alphonse stared. "What…? Nothing like this ever happened! My brother's automail… wasn't made by you!"

* * *

"Eat up."

Edward's mouth didn't open.

"Hey, eat, or you'll die." A spoon full of hot broth was trying to force its contents into the dry and unopened mouth. Illusion removed the spoon and put it back into the bowl. She set it on a table beside her. They were in a ruin, with a bed swathed with new soft blankets.

Edward Elric was lying on the bed, his breathing shallow and a cloth on his burning forehead. A fever had burned up fifteen minutes after Illusion had brought him in. Illusion sat beside him, staring at his face. Her chains were cutting into her wrist and she winced, rubbing it slightly. Then she took up the cloth of Ed's forehead and dipped it in water before dabbing his face with it.

"A-Are you okay? Can you wake up…? Look… I am really scared now…" She said to Edward, her hands trembling. Edward remained where he was, weak and unable to wake up. Illusion closed her eyes and covered her face.

* * *

**ARIGATOU!!!! The next chapter will be up TOMORROW :) happy? Yes. Hahaha ok then… good night and REVIEWS PLS :)**

* * *

hurray!!

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**WHOOO YEAH! XD yes, yes, ED TORUTURE WaHAHAHAHAHAHAA I am evil!

* * *

**

Edward opened his eyes a fraction weakly. "I…llusion. Where am I?" He asked weakly. Illusion smiled. "Don't worry, I won't tell Master where you are. I'm taking care of you." She said, feeding him with a spoon. Edward cautiously sipped the broth. It was palatable. "Um…" He sat up, and touched her chains. "What are these-"

_PING! PING! PING_!

The chains snapped and Illusion stared in wonder. "What… what did you do?" She asked, waving her arms freely. Edward felt the air around him shift slightly. "Um, I don't know." Edward said, staring at the broken chains in wonder. He felt stronger than before and sat up.

"What… is happening? Have you seen Colin? A blacked haired man, or a suit of armor, Alphonse Elric?" He asked, grasping Illusion's arm. Illusion gasped and shook her head. "I… I don't know…"

Alphonse, Colin and Clara were tossed back suddenly onto the platform, and Roy Mustang and a lot of military men were standing on the platform, staring at them. "Alphonse, whoever you are, and whoever you are!" The colonel said, staring wide eyed at the trio.

Clara grinned. "I am Clara. That's… um…" She said, looking at Colin. Colin bowed his head. "Colin, sir." He said. "What's… going on here?"

"Yeah, me and Clara were meeting a strange guy dressed in all black and he's got the left automail arm that looked like claws… he was thinking that Edward Elric was the person who cheated on him-" Clara said quickly.

Roy stared at the suitcase that had also toppled beside them, along with a red coat and a buckled shirt which Ed usually wore. "Wait… those are…" Roy went over and picked them up. Riza looked serious. "Alphonse… where's Edward? You said he was… wronged?"

Alphonse looked around. "He's… inside. INSIDE! The gates…" Al turned around and stared at the gates. They were new and golden, and so was the train station all around him. "But, this place was supposed to be…"

"In we go, EVERYONE! Search for a short boy with blond hair, might be tied in braids. He's got golden eyes, okay? Let's go." Roy said, and Clara and Colin hastily picked themselves up, and followed the military through the gates.

Alphonse looked back at the sunny platform, where they're people working at the desks. They looked bored and tired. "Um, Lieutenant, when did all of you come?" Alphonse asked, looking at the train docked.

"We just came, Alphonse. You and your brother, along with two other passengers were missing for five days. We were worried. A few women and men arrived and told us about this place, and we got here just now, right before all of you suddenly came to the platform."

"I see… thank you." Alphonse said, shaking slightly with fear. "Brother… be careful of the person named… Revenge." Alphonse said, and looked down.

* * *

Edward Elric looked down and the doors opened in front of the fountain. "What is the meaning of this, Illusion, what happened?" The Master said, stomping in, his cloak fluttering behind him. He stopped, staring at Illusion sitting on the bed with Edward Elric.

"it's… not what you think-" Illusion cried, getting off the bed, and running towards him, her broken chains clanking. "Can I please go home now… just let the both of us go."

Master looked down at her broken chains, and his eyes went wide with rage. "The chains… I… the boy broke them, isn't it?! How did you break it!?" He yelled, running towards Ed. Edward got off the bed, tumbling backwards onto the ground. "S-Stay away!" He yelled, waving both his arms frantically.

"Oh, so you got a FULL automail, right up to your shoulder, eh?" Master said, grabbing hold of Ed's neck and lifting him up into the air. "Come on, fight me with that automail… is it new? Or you extended it?"

"I…this… I have it… all along… up to my… shoulder…" Edward gasped, trying to pry the Master's fingers off his neck.

"Pinsand… you're still as stubborn as ever…" He said, narrowing his eyes.

Edward stopped. "Wait… did you say… Pinsand?" He asked, his golden eyes narrowed.

"P-Pinny…" Illusion cried, and sank to her knees.

"Both of you KNOW Pinsand?" He asked. "I am not Pinsand… he tried to kill me before…"

"That's right Master. His name's Edward Elric, please, let him go."

"You're not… him?" Master asked, his black eyes staring up at Ed. Edward nodded. "But… you look so much like him… Edward. Edward. Edward. Not the Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric? The genius kid who could perform alchemy just by clapping his hands?"

"Illusion, did the Fullmetal Alchemist clap his hands before he touched your chains?" Master asked, looking back at Illusion, dropping Ed on the bed.

"Yes… he did."

"No wonder…" Master looked back at Edward and a knife shot out of his automail. He held its handle with his right hand. "Then… you have destroyed the wonderful trap to lure Pinsand here. I was supposed to make him come here to save his beloved girlfriend. Now I'll have to kill you for ruining this Illusion. Illusion of ME KEEPING HIS POOR ILLUSION ALCHEMIST GIRLFRIEND IN THIS SO CALLED RUINS!" Edward yelled and rolled away as the knife plunged into the bed. Illusion screamed as Ed ran towards her. Edward grabbed her and ran out of the open doors of the chamber.

"Run…"

"But, Mr. Alchemist, you haven't eaten much yet, and you've just…" Illusion asked, tears in her eyes.

Edward smiled. "It's okay, just get out of here first."

"Come back, Edward Elric! Tell me the location of Pinasnd Needles! I want to kill him myself instead of waiting for him to fall into my Nowhere's Illusion!"

Edward cursed and pulled Illusion roughly along with him. "I think your real name isn't Illusion, isn't it? It's your Middle name for State Alchemists."

Illusion smiled. And she nodded and they reached the junction. "This way, Ed!" She said, running down a tunnel. Edward followed.

* * *

Riza Hawkeye turned to the rest of them. "Alphonse, you stay here with the train. And Miss Winry Rockbell."

"Winry? Winry is here too?" Alphonse said, looking up. Winry Rockbell stepped down from the train, looking very anxious. "Al!" She yelled and ran towards him. She embraced the metal giant and looked at Al's soul eyes. "Where's Ed? I was so worried."

"Brother is still inside… I don't know where he is." Alphonse said, looking away. "I… have to find him. I have to." Alphonse said, and he ran into the gates for the second time. Hawkeye gasped. "Alphonse! The Colonel's orders are to stay put!"

Winry ran past Riza. "I am sorry, Miss Riza." Winry said, and followed Al in. Hawkeye chased them in. "Wait!"

"I'm coming too!" Clara yelled, running in. Colin pointed at himself. "Uh, ME TOO!" He said, getting up and running in as well.

* * *

Edward Elric panted as he ran out of the fort with Illusion's help.

"Illusion… do you know the way?" Edward asked weakly. Illusion had tears in her eyes. "Hang in there… I will get you out of here, Ed."

Edward was leaning heavily on Illusion's shoulder as then ran past the trees. Edward was trying to run, but then, Master was close behind. "Stop right there! I'll kill you!" The Master said.

Illusion tripped and fell. "Gyaah!" she screamed, and they both hit the ground hard. Illusion recovered soon enough, but Edward had no strength to stand up. "Mr Elric. Ed! Get up!" She screamed as Master came closer, the knife glinted in his hand.

"Ed, please… you got to do this. Get up! Your brother is waiting for you. ED!" Illusion screamed, trying to pull him up. The alchemist was too heavy. Illusion knew what she had to do.

She removed his automail. He was a lot lighter after that, and she could at least carry him on her shoulders. Before that, she took Ed's automail and flung it at Master. It hit the master square in his face. "Strike!" She squealed happily and ran off. She could feel Edward's burning and sweaty skin pressing to her arms. His breathing was heavy and hot on her neck. "Edward…" She whispered and continued dragging.

Something spun out of the air, and hit Edward's waist. The boy grimaced and lost whatever consciousness he had left with. "Ed! What's wrong…? What happened?" Illusion was sure Master wasn't chasing after them. She stopped and looked at Ed's back. It was acid. Acid burning through Edward Elric's flesh. It looked bad, but where did it come from?

A shadow fell over Illusion and she looked up from Ed's still form, and she screamed.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

"What was that?!"

Roy looked around with his party. "Alphonse! Ow! I thought I told you not to come?" Roy yelled as Al whacked into him. Along with the rest. "YOU ALL CAME?! Oh, darn. Did you hear that?"

"It's a girl's voice… It sounds like that girl we've met beside the river… before we got separated." Alphonse said.

"Maybe we can catch her and try to get an answer out of her. Come on!" Roy said, running towards the sound.

* * *

**Fin.**

**What is it that Illusion saw to make her scream? What spat acid? I already planned, but you can try answering this question!**

**Thank you all for review. Though only 8 reviews. I was going to 50 lol!**

**Ok, I won't be updating any moment soon, so… SORRY. GOMEINASAI!**

**I have to study. You see, nothing can be achieved if nothing of equal value is sacrificed. So yeah!**

**Hitowa, nani ka no jishen na shini, nani wo eriku deki nai. Nani ka wa eri tabe ni wa, toka kouka no gensaku ra. So no koru boku la wa, son no o sekai no shinji sato shinji te ita.**

**(from the beginning of the anime, right before the theme song, ninny!!! xD hahahaha ok, enough.)**

**REVIEW PLS!!!!! I WANT REvIEWSSSSSSSSS xD**


	6. Chapter 6

Edward Elric lay on the ground, pespiring heavily as the purplish acid bit through his clothes and his flesh. "Edward!" Someone yelled from behind them. Illusion turned around, tears in her eyes.

"WHAT THE... That's the biggest spider I've ever... seen..." Roy said, staring at the spider now standing over the poisoned Ed, clacking its jaws mightily, dripping poison that corroded the soil. "Ed! Oh... yuck... this stink..." Roy and the rest (except Alphonse) covered their noses from the corroded meat.

Edward looks bad. His face was starting to corrode too... and you could see his heart thumping under the muscles that are starting to corrode...

"GROSS! Ed!!! Are you dead?! Answer me!" Colin yelled.

* * *

**Gross... and short P that should keep you Ed torture lovers on hold there. xD  
**


End file.
